No hay otra manera
by DarkGirlPianist
Summary: Buscando maneras de olvidar el pasado por el que no supiste luchar... Song-fic Moderatto - No hay otra manera


_Los personajes no son míos, son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto! _

_Espero les agrade tanto como a mí me agradó imaginarlo y escribirlo._

_Song-fic: Moderatto – __**No hay otra manera**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Gaara-kun… ¿por qué?..._- l_a misma escena una y otra vez se repite en mi cabeza, torturándome y haciéndome sentir el más grande imbécil de éste mundo_… _ni yo sé el porqué_…_tan sólo… yo sólo… quería verte sonreír._

_¿_C_ómo pude ser tan idiota?... ella lo es todo para mi, y sin más… se la entrego al primer baboso que se cruce… ella ahora está sonriendo como nunca… cuando el Inuzuka ese dice una estupidez, se ríe… se ríe de verdad, como si angelitos jugaran cerca e hicieran su voz la más bella del universo… soy un completo idiota… dejarte libre fue lo peor que he hecho, y por eso estoy pagando ahora, extrañándote, llorándote en silencio… ya no puedo hacer nada… todo acabó. _

_**Tú puedes reír**_

_**mientras yo lloro por ti**_

_**tú vas por ahí**_

_**mientras yo no me levanto harto de extrañarte tanto tanto**_

_Ahora tú vida es mejor sin mí a tu lado, sigues adelante como me lo prometiste… como siempre tuvo que ser… sin que nos conociéramos… yo no debí aparecer en tu vida ni tú en la mía… nunca debí haberme fijado en ti, haberte conocido ni menos haber probado de tus labios… ahora soy un tonto que se lamenta todo momento, solo y con el alma hecha pedazos… con un corazón, que creí muerto, llorando tu partida… y una mente que me quiere volver loco, recordándote a cada segundo… ya no sé qué hacer… _

_**Tú vives sin mi**_

_**mientras yo muero por ti**_

_**y tú puedes seguir**_

_**mientras yo no me la acabo me dejaste solo y destrozado**_

_¿Qué me queda ahora?... nada… esa es siempre la respuesta… nada… mi vida para todos siempre fue eso… menos… menos para ti…siempre me decías que yo era tú __**todo**__… nunca supiste que también lo eras para mi… sin más me tengo que acostumbrar nuevamente a la nada, ya que mi mundo sin ti, no es nada… no sé cómo seguir, ya no sé como caminar, cómo pensar, ni cómo dejar de amarte… me tengo que alejar lo más pronto posible… si sigo aquí es seguro que terminaré muerto, muerto por querer tenerte, por querer estar contigo siempre… me tengo que ir… no existe otro método de olvidarte._

_**Me tengo que acostumbrar**_

_**a un mundo donde no estás,**_

_**sin ti,debo seguir aunque no quiera,**_

_**creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

_**sin ti debo seguir**_

_**aunque seas tú la vida entera**_

_**creo que ya no hay otra manera...**_

_Ya no sé ni quién soy… no soy capaz de pensar… soy una marioneta, un muñeco, que está sólo, sin fuerzas… los gritos, las lágrimas están ahogadas dentro de mí, no puedo ni siquiera decir tu nombre… con solo pensarlo, me siento como un vagabundo buscando su lugar… pero todo me dice que es a tu lado… a tu lado todo era perfecto… tú eres perfecta… como un sueño, una ilusión a lo que deseo, anhelo con cada pedazo de mi alma rota, que vuelva… que esos momentos regresen y no sean simples recuerdos del pasado… _

_**Tú puedes pensar**_

_**mientras yo no entiendo más**_

_**y tú puedes gritar**_

_**mientras yo no tengo fuerzas me mal viajo y sueño que regresas**_

_Recuerdos que me carcomen en vida… no sé cómo sobrevivir sin estar a tu lado… sin sentirte cerca… sin respirar tu aroma a lavanda y hierbas silvestres… mi senda es oscura y sin vida… te necesito… necesito que me ames… necesito de ti… pero… pero tendré que aprender a no verte… a no volver a sentir, está es la única manera de qué seas feliz._

_**Me tengo que acostumbrar**_

_**a un mundo donde no estás,**_

_**sin ti debo seguir**_

_**aunque no quiera creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

_Tengo que ser fuerte y lograr arrancarte de mi corazón, o aunque sea de mi mente… debo dejar de mirarte en los pasillos… debo poder seguir mi camino sin querer mirar atrás cada vez que me cruzo contigo… ya no quiero seguir recordando lo que perdí, no quiero fantasear con lo que pudo ser… ya no quiero ser el idiota que te dejó… yo… yo quiero dejar de amarte…_

_**Sin ti debo seguir**_

_**aunque seas tu la vida entera**_

_**creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

_Necesito desaparecer, necesito salir de aquí… necesito no verte más… estoy completamente perdido, no sé hacia dónde ir, no sé cómo no tropezar…quisiera tenerte para que me des la mano para ponerme de pie, pero eso ya no es posible, tu no estás… idiota… no hay otra palabra para describirme… idiotamente te dejé marchar, no luché por ti… tan solo te dejé ir y me senté para ver como eras feliz junto a otro… pero ahora quisiera decirte… decirte…_

_**Sin ti debo seguir**_

_**aunque no quiera**_

_**creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

_Decirte… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, pero dudo que quieras escucharme… ya no tienen importancia, tan solo son palabras que debieron salir en un pasado, que debieron salir en el momento adecuado, y… y ahora ya no lo es, tú estás feliz, estás con alguien que tiene el valor de decirte todo lo que yo no te dije, de pelear por ti y de hacerte sonreír…y yo estoy aquí como un tonto lamentando que tú no estés a mi lado… lamentando mi propia estupidez, y llorando por algo que fue._

_**Sin ti debo seguir**_

_**Aunque seas tu la vida entera**_

_**Creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

_No existe otra manera de olvidar… tengo que irme lejos y sacarte de mi vida como sea… tengo que irme y dejar mi pasado aquí, dejarte a ti, dejar tu nombre entre los susurros y tu mirada en la oscuridad… espero lograrlo, porque ya no quiero repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez… no quiero volver a hablarle al viento… no quiero decir "Te amo Hinata Hyuuga"_


End file.
